Numbuh 9-Lives
by Depthcharge2030
Summary: Story 5: Solo Operative, Numbuh 9-Lives (Violet McCleary), returns from sick leave to find the Kids Next Door reeling from a painful betrayal. But the organization must move on. Task with the destruction of a Teen Lab, Violet finds her world turned upside down. Numbuh 9-lives created by Dynamite Girl and Developed/Owned by Gamewizard2008.
1. Violet McCleary

**Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening. Welcome to Numbuh 9-Lives! The fifth story in my series of stories I affectionately refer to as 'The Legends Universe'.**

 **Unlike other original characters represented in my works, Numbuh 9-Lives, Violet McCleary is owned by another author. I just asked permission to write the character and her supporting cast into my Series.**

 **Numbuh 9-Lives was created by Dynamite Girl, who no longer is an active member of . To this end, owner ship rights have been given to author Gamewizard2008, who to this day since the characters inception uses her in his own fantastic works which I strongly advise you to read.**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 5**

 **Numbuh 9-Lives**

 **15 August, 2005**

 **Cleveland, Virginia**

 **McCleary Household**

It was a Monday. She hated Mondays.

The day began with an awful noise. A young girl sat up in bed and muttered a series of angry verbs. The girl glared at the source of the noise that had awoken her from her slumber. It was her alarm clock.

It was more impulse than reflex. The girl grabbed clock and chucked it at her wall. It was Summer vacation in Virginia, there was absolutely no point for waking up early. The girl pushed a blond lock aside off her face.

The girl didn't recall setting her alarm the day before. Maybe she did in her sleep? The girl glanced at the trash can overflowing with snot covered tissues beside her bed. She'd been ill for the past couple days, a run in with The Common Cold had left her bed ridden.

The girl was named Violet McCleary. She was a Kids Next Door operative. Most importantly, however, she was a kid on summer break. No one likes catching a cold during summer vacation.

Violet got up from bed and took a deep breath. Her sinuses were clear. She checked her forehead, feeling no fever. She felt good, not great, just well enough to be up and about.

She walked to her house's kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She glanced into the living room. A familiar girl with brown locks in green pajamas sat on the couch munching on a granola bar as she watched cartoons. Violet grabbed a spoon and took her bowl to couch, taking a seat beside the girl in green.

"What'cha watching?" Violet asked as she ate her breakfast.

The girl in green was Violet's maternal cousin, Scarlet. Scarlet glanced at Violet and shrugged. "Just something I turned on." Scarlet took another bite out of her granola bar. "You feeling better?"

Violet nodded. "Being sick sucks."

Scarlet nodded. Scarlet shuffled in her seat, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Violet. "I found that this morning." Scarlet shrugged. "It was attached to a hamster."

Violet gently set her bowl on her lap, aiming not to spill any of the contents as she took the piece of paper. "What'd you do with the hamster?" Violet asked as she unfolded the paper. Scarlet glanced up to the ceiling and smirked. She gave Violet a toothy grin and scratched at her teeth, her eyes giving off a dreamy tint as if she fondly recalled a pleasant memory.

Violet cast a glare at Scarlet. "You need to stop doing that. It's unhealthy."

Scarlet merely shrugged again.

Violet rolled her eyes. The two brown eyes belonging to Violet held their glare as they drifted downward to the unfolded paper in her hands. It Read: 'REPORT TO MOON BASE ASAP FOR ASSIGNMENT'.

Violet raised a brow in confusion. It was a simple mission assignment by the sound of it. Violet held a unique position in the KND. She was a solo-operative, an operative who functioned in the field without the aid of a Sector. Normally when missions were passed her way, she'd receive them via radio transmission. This was a note off the back of a Hamster. It was snail mail by comparison.

"Any chance you see who slipped the Hamster inside?"

Scarlet shook her head. "I woke up to the sound of those blasted engines your friend's space ship things. I lost some sleep over that." Scarlet let out a fake yawn and reclined on the couch in a mocking fashion.

With Scarlet's story, Violet assumed the paper was legitimate. "It was probably a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. you heard." Scarlet shrugged in response. "Well, best be off then." Violet quickly scarfed down the last of her cereal and drank the remainder. Violet then shot off the couch and dashed into the kitchen to drop her bowl into the sink for cleaning.

"You're not leaving are you?" Scarlet's features shifted from relaxed to concern fluidly. "Auntie Victoria will want to make sure you're feeling better.

"Is Mom even up?" Violet asked as she rinsed her bowl.

"She's sleeping. She had to work a double shift last night." Scarlet sat up. "She didn't get home until three."

"Mom's a very understanding person." Violet finished cleaning her bowl. She set it down in the clean pile of the sink and moved to dry her hands. "Just tell her I felt better and wanted to enjoy the summer."

"I don't like lying to her." Scarlet frowned.

"You're not lying." Violet said persuasively. "You're just not telling her about the Moon Base or machine gun mounted space ships."

Violet expertly rushed out of the kitchen, keeping her footsteps from making too much noise and waking up her mother. Violet pushed open her door and jumped into her room. She swapped out of her pajamas and tossed them into her hamper. When she returned she'd have to do the same with her bed sheets in order to remove any trace of her illness.

She dug into her closet and threw on a white tank top and blue jeans. She pulled out of her closet her favorite article of clothing, a black button up jacket with the number '9' and the letter 'L' stitched to the back. Violet slipped on a pair of white sneakers and grabbed her standard KND Combat Satchel off the side of her bed.

Coolly, Violet left her room. She closed the door behind her and quietly walked to the front door. "Don't wait up for me." Violet smirked.

"I don't for you." Scarlet waved her off. She heard the door close and lock. Scarlet looked over her shoulder. Violet was out the door.

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

The Kids Next Door Moon Base was a chilling environment. There was a level of distrust in the air, operatives were keeping to themselves. It was obvious. Something cataclysmic happened while she was out sick.

"Freaking Mondays." Violet scowled.

"Welcome back, Numbuh 9-Lives." Violet glanced over her shoulder. Behind her stood a boy with the holy cross stitched to the front of his shirt.

"Numbuh 3:16." Violet acknowledged the operative.

"Numbuh 274 is personally handling assignment distribution." Numbuh 3:16 shifted slightly and gestured to a hallway behind him. "He is currently expecting you."

With a simple 'let's go', the duo walked off, Numbuh 3:16 leading the way.

"So what happened?" Violet asked. Numbuh 3:16 raised a brow. Violet saw the religious operative form an honest and confused expression on his face. "I mean, what happened while I was sick? The Moon Base feels cold, everyone's so distant."

"Ah." Numbuh 3:16 chuckled briefly. "I'm sorry Numbuh 9-Lives, I've been absent minded lately. Recent events have certainly messed with our better mental faculties."

Numbuh 3:16 made a right. Violet followed. The operative led Violet down another corridor, past what looked like laser burns on the metal walls. It was an obvious sign, there was a firefight in these halls. Violet could tell, there were burn marks on opposite sides of the hall, stray shots missing and eventually hitting the curved metal at the end of the hall.

"When did this happen?" Violet asked as they walked past the Decommissioning Squad Quarters. There was a small amount of dry blood on the ground. There even appeared to be an incisor laying discarded near the door of the Decommissioning Squad Quarters.

"I think it was a day ago." Numbuh 3:16 answered. He thought for a moment. Numbuh 3:16 scratched his chin and shrugged. "Less than a day ago. But it feels longer than that."

Numbuh 3:16 led Violet to an elevator. He hit the button on the control panel, calling the elevator to their floor. The doors opened, an operative with a Scottish accent, in the middle of a heated conversation with an operative with buck teeth and what could only be described as nerd clothing.

"-And get the cleaning crew down here!" The operative with the accent shouted as she stepped off the elevator. "My Squad can't work out of these types of conditions!"

"Of course, Numbuh 86, ma'am." The nerd sighed.

The pair, Violet and Numbuh 3:16 stepped into the Elevator. "Another one?" The nerd addressed Numbuh 3:16, noting Violet in his company.

"Numbuh 274 wants the KND back to running at full capacity." Numbuh 3:16 simply shrugged hit the button labeled 'Command Deck' on the elevator floor panel. "There are kids in need of saving, Numbuh 65.3."

The elevator quickly ascended to the Command Deck. The doors opened and the pair departed. Within the Command Deck, dozens of operatives monitored missions and provided tactical assistance when needed from behind computers and desks. Numbuh 274 stood in the center of the room, conversing with an operative who was around the same age as Violet.

"Get some rest, Numbuh 322." Supreme Leader Numbuh 274 saluted a girl with curly hair and what appeared to be a 2x4 sniper rifle tied to her back. "You've earned it." The girl saluted back. She spun on her heel and walked off, passing by Violet and Numbuh 3:16.

"Numbuh 274, sir." Numbuh 3:16 greeted Numbuh 274. "Numbuh 9-Lives, as requested." Numbuh 3:16 gestured to Violet.

"Ah, yes." Numbuh 274 took a step back and reached over to a nearby workstation. An operative sitting at the workstation happily handed Numbuh 274 a vanilla folder with Violet's call sign labeled on it.

"Numbuh 9-lives, has anyone informed you of yesterday's events?" Numbuh 274 asked, earning a 'no' in response from Violet, who merely stood at attention before the Supreme Leader. "Some operatives took it upon themselves to expose years of corruption within the KND. It stemmed all the way from the Decommissioning Squad to even the Spy Sector. Even now we're busy rooting out any other traitors hiding amongst our ranks."

"Have we gone ahead with background checks, sir?" Violet asked.

"We have indeed." Numbuh 274 nodded. "We're currently in short supply of trust worthy operatives. Numbuh 362 is good friend, she's taken the liberty of screening all of you solo operatives first. You popped up as clean."

"Thank you, sir." Violet smiled. "I would never betray the Kids Next Door."

"Good to hear." Numbuh 274 gestured for Violet to take the folder from his hands. Violet caught on and took a hold of the folder, taking it from Numbuh 274. "I hope you're feeling better. We have a mission with your name all over it."

"If I wasn't up for it, I wouldn't have joined up." Violet flipped through the folder's contents, finding images of a mountain.

"One of our operatives picked up on a Teenager Science Lab in West Virginia. That operative has since gone missing." Numbuh 274 explained. "Before we lost contact with him, our operative gave us a detailed field report of the terrain but came up short on the precise location of the lab. It's a simple demolition job, minus the comfort of back up. With the security breach we can't utilize operatives whose loyalties remain unclear."

"I'm a solo operative, sir. I don't need backup." Violet closed the file and gave confident smirk. "I've been bed ridden for days. I'm ready to stretch my legs and put the teens back in their place."

"Head down to the Armory. You should get whatever you need." Numbuh 274 recommended rather than ordered. With a salute, Violet spun on her heel and proceeded to walk back to the elevator. Numbuh 274 and Numbuh 3:16 watched as Violet walked away.

* * *

 **West Virginia**

 **Mt. Malladus**

Violet landed her S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. on the outskirts of the mountain, on top of a nearby mini-mart. Violet it was a warm summer's day with a breeze in the air. Much to her displeasure, Violet found her heavy button up to bring her much discomfort with the current weather. She unbuttoned her jacket and let it flow against the breeze.

With that aside, Violet mentally summarized her arsenal.

The standard KND Combat Satchel worked like any other masculine handbag. It carried items to free up the operative's hands. The items currently residing within Violet's satchel, which she procured from the Moon Bas Armory consisted of twenty plastic shurikens crafted to pass off as protractors to the average passerby. Violet also carried a handful of 'Marble Bombs', plantable canisters filled with the standard throw able explosive M.A.R.B.L.E.

This was a standard demolitions job. All she had to do was sneak in, set up the explosives and get out before the fireworks began.

The only real problem Violet faced was actually locating the Teenager's Lab.

Violet was a little over the age of nine. She joined the KND when she was barely eight. In the years' time she'd spent with the KND, Violet had picked up some useful skills, she'd learned how to identify teen operatives.

Her choice of a makeshift landing pad, the mini-mart, was a common teen hangout. Violet peered over the edge, scanning the parking lot and taking sight of a pair of teens drinking slushies. The average teen operative carried themselves in a manner that emphasized their control over the environment. This mini-mart was their turf, it as a teen's job to defend it, to remain vigilant, to keep an eye out for trouble.

Violet dug into her satchel and pulled out one of her shurikens. Her aim was not to attack the teens sitting in the parking lot, but rather judge their reflexes and gauge their response time. Violet reeled back her arm and flung the shuriken at a bush at the edge of the parking lot. Violet kept her eyes on the teens, watching their every move. The shurkien struck a bush, cutting off a branch and falling to the blacktop with an audible 'clang'.

The teen's reaction was instantaneous. The looks on their faces like a guard dog silently growling and threatening an unknown presence. The pair of teens got up and went to investigate.

"A protractor?" One of the teens raised a brow as he retrieved the shuriken, holding it up for the other teen to see.

"I don't like this." The other teen rubbed his chin. "We should report this."

The pair of teens double checked their surroundings, once they were positive no one was watching them, they began to head up the mountain. Another thing Violet noticed on her missions, which came in handy on multiple occasions, henchmen do not look up. Violet remained where she kneeled, peering over the roof, watching the teens walk off.

With the teens leaving the parking lot, Violet hopped off the roof of the mini-mart. She landed into a roll and silently began to tail the teens.

Violet followed them from afar up the Mt. Malladus. Mt. Malladus had a special history in this part of West Virginia, in reality; the mountain was more than just ruble protruding from the Earth, but a volcano which has since gone dormant, maybe to one day erupt again.

Violet followed the pair up an unmarked trail, off the normal hiking path. The two teens approached what appeared to be the face of the mountain, only for one of them to pull a rock twice his size out of the mountain, revealing a metal door. The other teen pulled the door's handle and walked inside, followed by the teen with the rock, who walked in backwards, setting up the boulder to hide the door once more.

Violet approached the rock. Just by eyeing it, Violet realized the improbability of lifting it on her own. Violet reached out and felt the rock, only to realize it wasn't a rock. "Styrofoam?" Violet raised a brow. With ease, Violet lifted the Styrofoam rock and tossed it aside. "Clever."

With her obstacle removed, Violet opened the door and walked through. Violet found herself in a darkened hall and no sight of the teens she'd followed. Violet reached into her satchel and pulled out one of her 'Marble Bombs' and set it by the door.

Violet walked further down the hall, walking to end and finding another door. Violet slowly opened the door, keeping one of her shurikens handy just in case. Violet's eyes widened slightly as she walked into an expansive cavern. There were teenagers everywhere, some dressed in lab coats and others wearing metallic armor. There were cages filled with malformed animals and a red and white bullseye painted in the center of the cavern.

"Recent testing has improved." A male voice echoed from above Violet.

Violet rushed for cover, taking refuge behind the cages. The sight of the animals had startled her enough to cause her to forget her predicament. She glanced out of cover to see a pair of teenagers walking around on metal scaffolding above, one male and another female. The pair wore regular clothing, unlike any of the other teens.

"Excellent Darwin. I would like to see a demonstration." The female commended with a tone that commanded authority.

"Of course." The male signaled a pair of teens down in the cavern. The pair of teens nodded and walked off to what appeared to be a broom closet.

The teens opened the door and both reached in and pulled out a kid, who Violet identified as Numbuh 88. From the mission briefing with Numbuh 274, the Supreme Leader had confirmed the KND Spy to have gone missing after confirming the relative location of this very lab.

Numbuh 88 kicked and struggled as the teens pulled him to the bullseye in the center of the cavern. They threw him to the ground and shackled him to a metal hook near the center of the bullseye, before a protruding metal rod in the center of the eye.

The pair of teens above on the scaffolding walked to a metal control station above, where other teenagers were busy at work. The duo approached a command station, with the male teen reaching for the PA system.

"Attention, all hands. Subject Testing commencing, please report to designated safe zones." The male spoke into a microphone.

Violet remained silent as she watched, unable to avert her eyes as Numbuh 88 tugged at his shackles. The yellow bubble at the center of the bullseye began to grow, consuming Numbuh 88 in its light. The Spy screamed as the bubble appeared to pull him apart, shifting his very body into something else. Soon, Numbuh 88's screams began to sound like a chicken's cry.

"The weapon has exceeded parameters." One of the teen scientists spoke urgently.

"Shut it down." The teen Violet assumed was Darwin ordered.

The bubble decreased in size and dissipated. Violet gasped in shock as what was once before Numbuh 88 was now a chicken flapping its wings angrily.

"Test successful." Darwin reported to the teen with short blond hair, whom Violet assumed was in charge.

"Excellent work. A few more tests and we'll ship this to Father. He'll get a kick out of it." The blond haired teen dryly spoke. She turned to leave, only to freeze. In the corner of her eye, the blond haired teenager caught sight of Violet's blond hair sticking slightly out from behind the cages. "Your next test subject has arrived. Deal with it."

Darwin raised a brow. He followed the blond haired teen's gaze to the cages. "Intruder alert!"

An alarm went off. Violet glanced at Numbuh 88, who now in his chicken form, managed to escape his human sized shackles. The sound of unknown amounts of teenagers stomping their way towards her position rivaled the sound of the alarm.

Violet leapt out from behind the cages and attempted to run for the door. The teens in their strange armor had blocked it off. Violet spun on her heel and dodged a teenager who'd attempted to tackle her. She jumped forward and drew three shurikens from her satchel and flung them and three teenagers who'd gotten too close to her liking.

"You should go." Darwin muttered to his superior.

"No. I want to watch this play out." She stated dryly. "This could prove to be a learning experience. Draw her closer to the weapon; I want to see what would happen under these conditions."

Darwin nodded and quickly signaled the teenagers manning the weapon controls. "Prepare for weapon test!"

Violet hopped onto a nearby rock and summersaulted over a cluster of teens. Violet caught sight of Numbuh 88 once more as he was cornered by a pair of teenagers once more and held down in the bullseye.

This was intended as a demolition operation, not a rescue mission, but then Violet thought of the cages, how they were full of animals. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together to realize they were all children. Violet ran towards the bullseye, throwing a pair of shurikens at the teens, flinging them away from Numbuh 88.

Numbuh 88 began to run away, scrambling with his new chicken features away from the bullseye. The chicken turned operative glanced upward and his eyes grew wide as he noticed the teens manning the controls once more. He jumped up and down attempting to gain Violet's attention, attempting to warn her.

As Violet drew closer to the center, the more Numbuh 88 panicked.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Violet shouted, attempting to calm Numbuh 88 as she struck a teen in the head with a shuriken.

"Now." Darwin ordered.

The teens activated the weapon at the center of the bullseye, causing a yellow bubble to emerge from the center. Violet's eyes widened once more as the bubble engulfed her. Violet let out an adrenaline fueled scream as she felt the weapon rip her very being apart and mutate her into an animal. Violet's vision changed, slanting slightly as she fell to her knees.

Violet fell over no longer the same. "Damn Mondays." Violet uttered before blacking out.

* * *

 **And so concludes the first chapter of Numbuh 9-Lives!** **For more technical stuff about the Decommissioning Squad...that all happened in Numbuh 832.** **I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. 9 Lives

**Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening. Welcome to the second chapter of 'Numbuh 9-Lives'. This chapter took a tad bit longer to write but I got it done!**

 **Violet McCleary was created by Dynamite Girl and Developed by Gamewizard2008, who at this point I will refer to as Violet McCleary's co-creator.**

* * *

 **McCleary Household**

Victoria McCleary found her home silent when she woke. She'd arrived home late last night after the night shift at the Hospital she worked at. With a familiar sound from her belly, the McCleary matriarch left her bed room to the kitchen.

"Morning." Scarlet greeted Victoria with a smile from where she sat on the couch in the living room. Victoria returned her niece's kind gesture with a slight wave and peered into the kitchen. Victoria glanced at the refrigerator and frowned at the idea of eating something cold such as cereal and frowned even more at the laborious task of cooking breakfast.

"Hey Scar," Victoria affectionately addressed her niece. "How about we go out somewhere and eat in? Like a family."

Scarlet brightened up at the suggestion. She barely recalled the last time they'd gone out together as a family. It was only Scarlet and her Aunt and cousin, and Victoria was always working to provide for them.

"Mind getting Violet dear?" Victoria asked as she grabbed a set of keys off the kitchen counter. "She should be feeling better now."

Scarlet scratched the back of her neck. Violet's life as a Kids Next Door operative was knowledge meant to be hidden from adults and that included her mother Victoria. Scarlet muttered a barely audible response. "What was that dear?" Victoria perked.

"I said Violet woke up, felt better and went to go hang out with her friends!" Scarlet lied. She didn't like lying to Victoria; it actually hurt Scarlet to no end.

"Oh." Was Victoria's response. Victoria frowned, slightly hurt by her daughter's absence.

It hurt Scarlet to lie to Victoria. Scarlet looked at Victoria as more than her 'Aunt'. She saw her as the mother she never had. She didn't like to disappoint Victoria. "In the meantime, how about we both go out to breakfast?" Scarlet suggested.

Victoria thought it over for a bit. "Sorry Scar. It wouldn't be the same without Violet." With that said Victoria walked into the kitchen, deciding she would have something cold, like cereal.

"Damn it Violet." Scarlet muttered to herself as she angrily crossed her arms and reclined back onto the couch. "I hope whatever it is your doing is worth it."

* * *

 **Mt. Malladus**

 **Hidden Teen Laboratory**

"…Unintended side effects…"

Violet lightly stirred as she regained consciousness. She felt strange, not sick strange as she felt days before, but felt unlike herself.

"…her adrenaline mutated…"

Violet growled. Yes, growled, like a feral animal, at the sound of that voice. It was the teen Darwin, conversing with his superior.

"…The Animalization Ray created something else…"

Violet's vision cleared. She shot up, banging the back of her head against a solid metal surface. Violet's reflexes kicked in and she quickly moved her right hand to hold her head. Violet brushed against her ear, finding it elongated with fur growing on the outer skin.

Alarmed, Violet checked her other ear, finding it in a similar state. But that was not all, as her vision cleared, Violet found much to her horror, that her entire arms were covered in dirty blond fur. Her hands had become monstrous; her nails had splintered and become claw-like.

The very tough of her now fur covered skin was enough to paint a picture so to speak of her appearance. Violet noticed her legs had changed as well as she attempted once more to stand in her cell, finding her lower body also covered in fur. Her legs were oddly bent resembling that of a wild cat. Her clothing appeared to have fused to her body, fur growing out of parts of her favorite jacket and her boot's segmented into clawed paws.

Violet didn't need a mirror to see what she'd become. It was too much to take in. So Violet did the most sensible thing anyone in her position would: give into fear and scream.

Violet let out a chilling hissing sound, a mixture of her own cry and that of a wounded animal. Her activities did not go unnoticed; however, her screams alerted the teenagers around her cage. Violet composed herself enough to put on the best menacing scowl she could. She reached for the bars and grasped them tightly, bringing her face to them so she could glare at the teens as they approached.

"So she wakes." Darwin smirked. "Tell me, can you still speak?"

"What did you do to me?!" Violet shouted viciously. Her voice was hoarse and gravely as she strained to talk, something Darwin took note of.

"That's not right…" Darwin looked Violet over. To Darwin, Violet looked like something out of a horror movie, one of the Universal Monsters come to life. "Perhaps it was your adrenaline?" Darwin wondered aloud.

"We can't ship the product if this is the result." Violet looked over Darwin, seeing his superior watching from afar.

Violet reached out through the bars of her cage, swiping at Darwin. The teen jumped back and taunted Violet. "I'm going to vivisect you. We're going to find out what it is that made you into this abomination and then we're going to turn this weapon on your friends."

"Darwin!" Darwin's superior called to out to him harshly like a pet owner reeling in a disobedient animal. "Restrain yourself and get back to work." With that said, Darwin's Superior spun on her heel and proceeded to the exit.

Violet watched her leave as the rest of the teens returned to their stations. Violet resigned herself, slumping up against her cage as she stared out at the cavernous lab beyond the bars. Violet momentarily dwelled on her dire situation. She'd never felt so helpless in her life, cooped up in a cage like some animal. In fact, she didn't know what to think about her animalistic form.

There was a familiar squawking noise from one of the cages. Amongst all the malformed animals was a chicken. The chicken kept squawking in Violet's direction, obviously hoping to catch her attention.

Violet finally fed up with the chicken's squawking glanced in its direction. It was odd to say the least, when she took sight of the chicken she saw it and Numbuh 88 at the same time. It was Violet's new found animalistic brain attempting to compensate. Soon, the chicken's squawks began to form more cohesive noises and soon began to sound like words being diced by a blender.

The teenagers guarding the cages rolled their eyes. One cast a downward glance at the cages and shook his head. "That chicken won't shut up." The teen muttered.

"It's a kid. Not a chicken." One of the other teens chimed in. "It's probably trying to beg. Beg us to turn it back."

"Hmph." The teen scoffed, turning his attention away from the cages as he dug into his armor, pulling out an IPod and ear phones. The teen began to place his earphones in his ears, attempting to drown out the Numbuh 88's squawking with music.

The other teen guarding the cages caught on. He too dug into his armor and pulled out a portable music system, a retro Walk Man ad matching head phones, earning an inquisitive glance from his comrade, only shrugging in response.

"…escape…" Numbuh 88's sounds finally formed a cohesive word that Violet could understand.

Violet did a double take, making sure she hadn't misheard Numbuh 88. "Escape?" Violet spoke lowly as not to alert any teens. Violet looked Numbuh 88 over once more, seeing him for who he was and not the chicken that the teens had turned him into.

"Numbuh 9-Lives?" Numbuh 88 squawked. Numbuh 88's voice kept shifting between spoken English and that awful chicken squawk he possessed. "…get help…"

Violet scratched the back of her fur covered head and sighed. "You're going to need to relax, Numbuh 88. I can barely understand you."

Numbuh 88 squawked once more. Violet could feel herself giving in to plucking out hairs out of aggravation. "You need to get help." Violet heard Numbuh 88 clearly.

Violet sighed and simply gestured to her cage. "Kind of difficult."

"You need to warn command." Numbuh 88 squawked. "Look at me! I'm a fricking chicken!"

"I'm just as trapped as you eighty-eight." Violet scowled.

"No, you're not." Numbuh 88 urgently claimed. "These cages are meant to hold animals like me. You on the other hand aren't some chicken or fox. You're something else."

"So I am, but how can we use that?"

"The cages are built not made." Numbuh 88 banged on one of his cage's bars with his beak. "It's like an IKEA cage. They built it from parts. You've got thumbs."

"Thumbs that I can use." With Numbuh 88's information, a lightbulb went off in Violet's head. Violet glanced at the bars behind her. Instead of banging against them in order to escape, she properly studied them. She reached out and took hold of one, finding the bar to be unmovable, at least one way anyway.

The top and bottom of the cage was metal flooring, the bars were screwed into ports. Instead of bashing against the bars like an animal, Violet began to twist a single bar. In her head, Violet already mapped out the conclusion to her actions, all she had to do was spin the bar and apply a great deal of pressure.

"Trying to talk to your friend there, operative?" Violet glanced out of the cell to see Darwin return. The teen stood tall and mighty outside of her cell, looking down at her. "All that chicken can do is make annoying noises and lay eggs. He's not like you, you're special."

Violet hissed, casting a very imaginative death glare at the teen. It was a calculated act on Violet's part. She wanted Darwin's attention firmly on what she was doing in front of him, such as threatening him silently. The last thing she needed was Darwin focusing behind Violet, where she was currently attempting to dislocate the bar of her cell.

"Do you know the story of Mt. Malladus?" Darwin questioned Violet as he took a kneeling stance, staring at the mutated Kids Next Door operative from a safe distance.

Violet kindly raised her right hand and clenched all but her middle finger.

"You're quite the conservationist." Darwin said unfazed. "I must confess, I find your current state, your current form more appealing than simply turning children into aimless animals." Darwin scratched his chin. "Mt. Malladus, a dormant Volcano turned tourist attraction, named after the devil of the ninth circle of hell. You look like how he's depicted. The hind legs, the canines, that dangerous look in your eyes…"

"I know of Dante's Inferno…" Violet spoke low and gravelly. "Nowhere in it does it describe a character named Malladus."

"Maybe in your kiddy books, yes. There would be no mention of Malladus." Darwin glanced all along the cavern and pointed to the walls. "But here we find more. Drawings and writings carved into the rock so elegantly and precise, an amendment to the Divine Comedy."

"Do you want to know of what it says?" Darwin practically begged Violet to ask.

Violet continued to stealthily dislocate the bars with her unseen hand. With a defiant scowl, Violet said "It's the summer, school isn't in session for a couple more week."

Darwin smiled. "It's so great to have an experiment that can talk. I enjoy the banter." Darwin glanced once more to the writing etched in rock. "It reads as the ultimate treachery of the ninth circle. The truth left out to conceal the lie. The circle is a kingdom ruled by a man trapped as an animal. His name is Malladus, the Final Lie."

"I see where you got the idea for this." Violet gestured to her mutated animal human hybrid form. "A lie trapped as an animal. In its own kingdom." Violet hoarsely scoffed. "Poetic."

"I'm glad you agree."

Violet removed the bar from its socket but kept it still as not to alert Darwin. "The Kids Next Door's going to burst in any minute now and shut your operation down." Violet said, throwing Darwin another bite of conversation to keep him busy.

"Oh so you claim!" Darwin mockingly laugh. "But we made double sure any and all communication within the cavern and the surrounding area would funnel through a screening server of my own design. I'm sorry, but your precious Kids Next Door won't be coming to stop us."

Violet popped a second bar. Violet shifted in her metal cage in order to better position herself to work on a third bar. "What's your play here? You obviously don't spend all your oh so precious time talking to kids whose lives you ruin for kicks, what do you really want?"

"Hm, you're a smart one." Darwin admitted to Violet then pointed his thumb at the cages holding Numbuh 88 and other kids turned animals. "Obviously you've noted the progression. Some kids look like mutated freaks, one eye too big, one leg too small, one with enormous growths and another that looks like something out of Pinocchio."

"I may have."

"They were all the first subjects, if I lined them all up in order you could see it all forming. You could see us getting it wrong to getting it right. You're fellow operative, the one you saw us change, he was supposed to be the last one. We would've green lit the project and shipped it to some adult in Virginia."

"Until I showed up." Violet concluded.

"Yes." Darwin nodded. "By my calculations, you should've turned into some nice harmless animal, like a house cat. But you didn't."

"Maybe you're not as smart as you think you are." Violet glared.

"No that's not it." Darwin waved Violet off. "You see, I didn't think much about that whole Malladus story, just like you did. When I first heard of it, I laughed and thought it was the local town folk trying to spark tourism. But then you changed into this abomination, this Malladus like creature. Science be damned I think there's something more to this cavern, something more to you."

"Are you suggesting we work together to boost your ego or something?" Violet sarcastically asked as she finally worked off the third bar.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am. Your answer?"

"Hm. Pass." Setting up on her feet, Violet jumped backwards, slamming her way out of her cage through the three bars.

Darwin's eyes widened as Violet began to make a run for the exit. "Guards a prisoner is escaping!" Darwin shouted.

A multitude of teens in that metallic armor took off into the air of the cavern, jetting off after Violet. Violet noticed her mutated form had one benefit, however, it made her faster than those pursuing her.

She leapt over teens and tables and caught sight of the exit. Violet made a mad dash for the door. The teens caught on and drew their weapons. A hail of laser fire rained down around Violet as she dodged in ways she couldn't explain. It was her animalistic instincts taking over.

Violet rammed the metal door, knocking it over on impact. She raced down the hall towards the door no doubt covered by the styrofoam boulder. The teens were right behind her as they expertly maneuvered in the thin hall. Up ahead, Violet caught sight of a familiar glimmer, the Marble Bomb she'd planted earlier.

Violet smirked, having a wicked idea. The laser fire was odd, instead of the inaccurate hail from earlier, Violet glanced over her shoulder to find the teens were picking their shots as not to accidently shoot one another. That information did wonders for her plan. She reached the door and scooped up the bomb she'd planted. The teens took her halt as an opening to let loose a barrage of control fire.

Violet tossed the bomb in the teens direction, in the way of their laser fire. The bomb made contact with a laser and Violet rammed open the exit.

There was an explosion, but Violet couldn't turn around to admire her handy work. She raced down the trail that brought her towards the laboratory. She looked over the town, hoping to catch sight of the Mini Mart she'd landed on earlier.

Soon she caught sight of a familiar yellow and orange 2x4 ship she'd arrived in. It was all uphill from there, so to speak as Violet raced towards the main road. She jumped over a car or two, she really couldn't pay attention to her surroundings, she could only react.

People walking on sidewalks and driving cars looked on and screamed at the sight of Violet, some even screaming 'Monster'. That word slightly hurt Violet that brought up the question of whether or not her appearance could be reversed. She didn't want to be this monster for much longer, and certainly she didn't want to be reminded of it for much longer.

The Mini Mart was within reach with a full moon over head. Violet hadn't even noticed the time change. Appearance woes aside, how was she to explain her lengthy departure from home to her mother?

There was a light whistling noise. Violet hadn't noticed it at first, but when she did, the whistling noise decided to dash away her hope.

A group of teens flew from the Mt. Malladus, one armed with a long cylinder-like weapon. The teen took aim at Violet's S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. and pulled the trigger. A grenade shot out of the cylinder and collided with the ship.

The S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. was gone in a ball of fire. Violet stared through dower cat eyes as her transport piece by piece flew overhead landing on the streets around the mini-mart.

"Get her!" One of the teens ordered from above as he pointed at Violet's position.

Violet let out a low growl and turned to run.

* * *

 **McCleary Household**

It was getting late. Victoria sat in the living room waiting for her daughter to come home. "Are you sure she didn't say anything else before she left? Perhaps Violet made some sort of passing reference? She does that you know, she likes making those kinds of jokes that only you know Scar."

"I'm sorry Auntie." Scarlet said sadly from inside the kitchen, where she cleaned her plate. The pair had just eaten dinner. "I don't know where she is."

Victoria glanced at the time on the VCR. It was almost time for her night shift at the Hospital. "If she does get home before me, let me know okay Scar?"

"I will auntie!" Scarlet said in an attempt to calm Victoria.

Without another word, a visibly pained Victoria got up and gathered her purse and keys. "See you both in the morning." Victoria said before walking out the door, locking it behind her.

"God dammit Violet." Scarlet slumped against the sink and glanced at the ceiling. "Where are you?"

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter two! I originally forsaw this story being a five chapter story, but the way things are panning out in my head, I might actually wrap this up next chapter. 'Til Next Time!**


	3. The Cat Girl

**Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening. Welcome to the third and final chapter of 'Numbuh 9-Lives', a story about a character created by Dynamite Girl and co-created by Gamewizard2008.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoyed this story overall. It's a tad rushed but I've had some complications since my last update involving family matters and college.**

 **But enough about me. ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **17 August 2005**

 **West Virginia**

 **Sector W**

It had been months since any real mission. The age gap between the new recruits and veteran operatives was eerily noticeable. The most recent recruit, a boy with red curly hair with an uncanny resemblance with the recently appointed Head of Decommissioning could only watch as the senior members bickered amongst themselves as they mapped out their last days as members of the Kids Next Door.

The boy tugged on his turtleneck, checking to see if his recently stitched number '85' remained in place. He was young, very young. The boy's name was Paddy Fulbright and he was afraid.

In two days, the entire state of West Virginia had gone ballistic with reports of a monster running atop rooftops at night. Local government officials urged the populace to remain calm while the Newspapers ran with the fresh story as there was hardly anything happening.

'THE WERECAT IS OUT THERE', Paddy recalled the headline of a newspaper his father read during breakfast.

The older operatives made light of the situation. Once Paddy had asked their Sector Leader about the Werecat, she simply wave off his concerns, telling him that nothing could get past the Treehouse's defenses, only active Kids Next Door operatives.

"Quit being a wuss." The Sector leader said as she passed by Paddy as she made her daily rounds.

Paddy looked up to his superior, holding back the urge to glare and show contempt. She may be older than him on the verge of decommissioning, a teen in the making, but she still deserved his respect even if she wouldn't show him any. So Paddy held his tongue and nodded, oblivious to a scratching noise down a nearby hall.

Due to the bickering, none had heard the treehouse entrance open. None had taken notice of the scratching, the noise of something being dragged along the wooden treehouse floor, and certainly no one heard the footsteps.

It appeared in the doorway without warning. Everyone stood still, eyes wide and knees trembling. Horror movies on Halloween paled in comparison to the real thing. It was The Werecat and it was in the room with them.

"Runaway!" The Sector Leader ordered. The operatives ran for their lives, some hoping to hide in nearby closets and others making a run for the armory.

Paddy remained where he sat, frozen out of fear as his worst fear had come to life. The Werecat raised a brow, looking to its sides, watching the operatives flee. Finally, as the room commotion settled, The Werecat slowly approached Paddy.

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as his mind screamed for him to run, to fight back to do anything. His body, however, was unresponsive. The Werecat stood over Paddy, now in person, Paddy could see The Werecat wasn't much taller than himself.

"Help Me." The Werecat spoke harshly low yet high pitched a certain feminine tone to its chalkboard screech. It extended its clenched fist to Paddy and released a scrap of paper, letting it fall to his feet.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The Sector Leader charged at the Werecat, a 2x4 weapon twice her size in hand. She pulled the trigger, causing a yellow energy to radiate at the tip of the barrel.

The Werecat held out her clawed paws in an odd fashion. To Paddy, it appeared the monster was pleading.

A laser shot out of the weapon in the Sector Leader's hands, striking the Werecat with a thunderous smack. The force struck the Werecat, flinging her through a number of wooden walls.

Much to their surprise, the Werecat recovered almost immediately.

"Shoot it again!" An operative shouted.

The second blast struck The Werecat, shooting through another set of walls and out of the Treehouse.

"You okay?" The Sector Leader asked Paddy as the various other members of Sector W emerged from their hiding spots.

"Yeah." Paddy muttered as he inspected the scrap of paper he retrieved from the floor. On the paper was a poorly written coded message, the kind that Paddy deduced could only be written by a KND operative. Paddy spent a moment deciphering the message as it red 'Teens in Mt. Malladus. Help. – N9-L'

"Um...ma'am." Paddy called out to The Sector Leader. "You need to see this." Paddy held up the scrap of paper for his leader to take.

The Sector Leader rolled her eyes before reluctantly accepting the scrap.

* * *

 **Mt. Malladus**

"Journal Entry: Zero-Five-Seven. August seventeenth. Year two thousand and five. The operative continues to evade our search parties." Darwin Ennis sat alone in the Animalization Ray control room within the cavern of Mt. Malladus. A tape recorder in his hand and an exhausted look of disinterest burned into his features.

"The Leader continues to ask for results, unconvinced that our weapon, commissioned by our benefactor in Cleveland, is inoperable. As Project Lead, I have great confidence in the abilities of those under me, as well as my own, that I can say that the weapon is functioning within desired parameters. It was with the testing of the weapon on the operative, designated 'Numbuh 9-Lives', that The Leader expressed her doubts."

"I believe there's something much more to this. This is no error on my part, no, there is much more to this operative than meets the eye. Perhaps there's something much more to all of this. This place where we have decided to set up shop has had cave writing thought to be staged for tourism, but I am convinced there is truth behind these words. I expect an analysis from our off site research team to confirm my suspicions that the writings are genuine. And if I am right, which I know I am...then it is imperative that we recapture the operative. End Entry."

Darwin reclined in his chair. The teenager hadn't slept a minute since Numbuh 9-Lives' escape. The mental strain of his work had visibly taken its toll. With no results to hand to his superior, things were looking bleak. If the operative was not recovered, they would need to move the project. Such a blunder would have Darwin turned into an outcast within the teen ranks. His social status as an elite nerd was at risk.

There were sounds of a scuffle, no blaster fire but noticeable sounds of two individuals fighting. That alarmed Darwin. But none of the other teenagers decided to make a big deal of the supposed altercation emitting from the entrance door. Darwin could only assume they all were thinking the same thing, two of their own getting into some disagreement, obviously males of the jock variety trying to prove their point the only rational way they could, beating their personal perspective into the brain of the opposition.

The sounds faded, replaced by two loud 'yelps'. The entrance burst open and a pair of teens were thrown like ragdolls at the cages. Violet ran swiftly past the teens at incomprehensible speeds. In the two days she'd gained an idea of how to properly utilize her mutation. In a blink of an eye she'd made her way to the circuit breaker by the closet room they'd kept Numbuh 88. With a flick of a switch, the lights in the makeshift laboratory had gone out.

They truly made a monster. Darwin recognized this as he sprung to action, locking himself in the control room. Teens were screaming outside in the flickering dark.

The darkness was no obstacle. Violet silently crept through the murky veil as she made the best of her mutation. Claws cut through liquid metal armor, leaving sizable marks on teens. Violet was a devil in the dark. She let out an intimidating laugh, animalistic in nature and truly haunting.

Teens were smashed into the ground and swarmed by the animals freed in the darkness. Squawks and cat shrieks soon overpowered the teen's voices for vocal prominence. Laser fire illuminated the cavern with brief flashes, giving Darwin an idea of the situation he now was in. With power lost he was stranded, unable to call for help and unable to command the teens from the safety of the control room. Even with their technical superiority, Violet's presence changed the entire dynamic.

The last thing Darwin expected was to hear a knock on the control room door. Darwin looked through the door's glass view port through the darkness, making out a pair of yellow cat-like eyes staring back at him. Violet's arm shot through the glass and reached in to unlock the door. Kicking the door in, Violet approached a stunned Darwin.

"You're going to change us all back." Violet sneered.

"I'm afraid I can't." Darwin shrugged.

"Can't? Or won't?" Violet gritted her teeth. She lashed out at Darwin, wrapping her clawed paws around his neck. "Would you like to rethink your answer?"

Darwin struggled to reply. He smacked Violet's hands away from his neck and proceeded to rub the bruised area. "I won't help you. But you'll help me."

Violet let out a sarcastic laugh. "Me help you? You seem to have this wrong. I'm the one threatening you, making demands that you will fulfil unless you want to get your neck caught in a doorway."

"So I revert your mutation, then what? You overpower me in your normal human state? Very unlikely." Darwin smirked triumphantly.

"No." Violet glared at Darwin. "You'll change not just me but all of the other kids back to normal, while the Kids Next Door keep a gun to the back of your head."

Darwin raised a brow, only to be surprised by the power returning. The lights kicked on and Darwin could clearly see down below Kids Next Door operatives swarming the cavern. From where Violet was standing, she could see Numbuh 85 standing by the circuit breaker. The teenagers who were spared Violet's rampage and held off the kids turned animals, found themselves cornered by a wave of KND operatives.

It was a short firefight, the teens had been bogged down by their previous bout to muster a proper defense, eventually being subdued.

"So The Werecat is an operative?" The Sector W Leader asked aloud as she surveyed the interior, noticing the number of animals roaming around freely.

"That remains to be seen." The Sector Leader glanced over her shoulder, watching Numbuh 274 enter the lab flanked by Numbuh 3:16 and a number of his personal guard. "Numbuh 9-Lives! Where are you?!" Numbuh 274 shouted.

Violet grabbed Darwin, pulling him away from the control console and pushed him into a chair. "Stay put." Violet muttered harshly. Violet stalked out of the Control Room and gave a wave. "Reporting for duty, sir!"

"Where's Numbuh 88?" Numbuh 274 asked, earning a 'squawk' from a nearby chicken.

"Gather up the animals and move them to the center!" Violet shouted. "Afterward get clear!" Violet ran back into the Control Room as the operatives did as they were told, ushering the kids turned animals to the center.

"Turn them back when I give the word and not a second earlier." Violet glared at Darwin. "I won't allow you to harm anyone else with this weapon.

Darwin attended the Animalization Ray's controls without looking at Violet. "You're fast now." Darwin muttered as he prepared the weapon. "You're stronger too. That was never our design, but it happened anyways."

Violet rolled her eyes, not caring for the teenager's ramblings. She looked down from the view port watching as the operatives got clear from the bullseye where the animals waited. "Switch it on. Turn them back."

"Of course." Darwin complied. The yellow sphere began to emerge from the center of the bullseye, engulfing the animals. They twisted and turned and glowed until their animal features were replaced by more recognizable human features.

"You're a very curious individual, Numbuh 9-Lives." Darwin said freely as he switched off the weapon seeing as the animals were reverted back to their normal kid selves. "You're not actually questioning these gifts. While all those kids down there were turned into helpless barnyard cattle, you alone were transformed into this monster. You were given the tools to fight back, a strange form of natural selection no doubt."

"Your right." Violet admitted. "I should consider how your failings as a scientist gave me the power to fight back and escape. Emphasis on 'your failings'."

Violet glanced over to the Control Room door, finding Numbuh 274 and a ginger headed KND scientist with braces standing beside him. "Head on down Numbuh 9-Lives." Numbuh 274 ordered. "You've suffered enough. I'll personally oversee this teen's actions while he gets you back to normal."

"Thank you sir." Violet gave a toothy smile before saluting her superior with her monstrous paws. Violet swiftly ran out the door before making a beeline for the bullseye below.

"Numbuh 74.239, pay close attention." Numbuh 274 spoke to the KND scientist in his company as he pulled out his 2x4 sidearm from his hip holster, leveling it at Darwin. "If he does anything that you think will do Violet more harm than good, say it. I will pop him."

"And you wonder why us teens see look down on you kids." Darwin muttered as he set up the Animalization Ray for a second run. "You lack class."

"Does back talk count for something I don't like?" Numbuh 47.239 asked, glancing over his shoulder to his superior. "Sir?"

"Eyes up front at the keyboard Numbuh 47.239." Numbuh 274 said simply as he kept his weapon raised at Darwin.

Violet walked amongst the kids and operatives. The operatives gave baffled expressions and wowed exclamations while the kids who'd been corralled in cages for an unknown amount of time looked to her with thankful eyes. Violet took her place on the bullseye and gave a thumbs up to the control room.

"Do it." Numbuh 274 spoke harshly, jabbing Darwin with the barrel of his sidearm.

Darwin gave a sigh but once more willingly complied. He flipped a switch and once more a yellow bubble emerged from out of the center, bathing Violet in its energy. Less than a minute passed and the bubble receded.

Violet blinked. She felt different. She didn't feel normal. She didn't feel like an animal. She looked down, her fur was gone and her clothes returned. Her combat satchel resting around her shoulder. Her hands were seemingly normal, except her finger nails were longer, and by the looks of it, sharper.

"She still has a tail." Violet heard Numbuh 88 say from across the room. She glanced over her shoulder, finding her tail protruding out of her spine.

Violet blinked once more. She felt her face, she found everything seemingly normal, except her eyes. They were slitted differently. They were angular. They were cat like. She felt around the sides of her head, finding her ears were gone. She frantically rubbed her hands around her head searching for her ears, only to discover them replaced with cat ears.

"What the hell did you do?" Numbuh 274 glared at Darwin intensely.

"Nothing." Darwin answered, visibly annoyed by Numbuh 274's accusation. "I did exactly the same thing I did to the others. And yet she was fully reverted to her human form."

"Zap her again then." Numbuh 274 prodded Darwin with his weapon once more.

Darwin began to type on the console, entering in a series of commands that Numbuh 47.239 found oddly placed. The KND scientist began to raise his concerns only to be cut off by the teenager. "I can't." Darwin simply said as he enter a final set of commands. "I just ordered this console to terminate all relevant data to the project. The weapon will no longer function."

As if to prove Darwin's point, all the computer screens began to blink error messages and the bullseye's electronic wiring shot out of the ground, sizzling and eventually burning out. "Good luck pulling anything from these consoles. They're all fried."

Darwin flashed Numbuh 274 a toothy grin, earning a tooth cracking punch in response from the KND Supreme Leader. "Fully deserved." Numbuh 274 spat.

All around her everyone stared. Violet felt her eyes well up. She cried.

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

 **Medical Ward**

Violet sat up on a makeshift cot, watching as the KND doctor spoke with Numbuh 274 and various other high ranking operatives, some she recognized such as Numbuh 86 and 362, others like the red head opposite of Numbuh 362 puzzled her.

They kept to themselves, hoping to discuss everything between themselves before conversing with her. But Violet could hear them; it was one of her gifts she kept from the ordeal, her cat ears.

"Medically speaking? She's okay." The doctor in scrubs with a shoddy '5-10' painted on her back said as she overlooked a chart.

"Okay?" Numbuh 274 raised a brow. "Numbuh 5-10, 'okay' just doesn't cut it. We need more insight."

"She's not all human anymore." Numbuh 5-10 said slightly annoyed. "Whatever happened to her it changed her at a genetic level. I don't even think a doctor can help her anymore." Numbuh 5-10 shrugged. "You think about taking her to a vet?"

Numbuh 274 squeezed his temples and let out an exhausted sigh. "If you can't help her, then we'll have to wait on Numbuh 47.239 to whip something up."

"That could take me some time." Said scientist spoke up. "That teenager left us barely anything. Just husks, not to mention with all the other projects…it'll be a while before I can theoretically replicate the machine."

"The teenagers aren't talking." Numbuh 60 glanced at the floor.

"And attempts to extract anythin' directly via the decommissioning chambers 'ave proved futile." Numbuh 86 frowned.

"The teen also wiped the computers. Standard procedure as of late." The red head opposite of Numbuh 362 spoke up. "Hardly any chance of us hunting down any teens with blue prints or schematics."

"So for the time being I'm stuck like this." Violet said aloud, catching everyone's attention. "Yeah I can hear you." She pointed to her cat ears.

"I'm just…going to go." Numbuh 5-10 said awkwardly as she began to back away.

"You have my word, Numbuh 9-Lives, that you won't be stuck like this forever." Numbuh 274 spoke with his inspiring leader voice. "You just need to hang in there, okay?"

Violet nodded, offering a sad 'okay'. "I'd like to go home now if that's okay with you guys?"

The operatives surrounding Numbuh 274 looked to their leader and he looked back. Without words they seemed to come to an understanding. Numbuh 274 looked back to Violet and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

 **18 August 2005**

 **McCleary Household**

It was night in Cleveland. Scarlet lay on her lawn, staring up at the sky. Victoria had just left for work having charged Scarlet for waiting up for the chance of her cousin Violet returning.

There was a clank at the gate protecting Scarlet from the outside world indicating the metal door hand been unlocked and pushed inward. Scarlet sat up, her eyes soon shot open wide from the sight of her cousin.

"Hey Scar." Violet said as she closed the gate behind her.

"Hey yourself." Scarlet casually waved at her cousin. "So what happened?" Scarlet asked as she took in her cousin's mutations. "I'm not blissfully ignorant like Auntie Victoria is to your Kids Next Door shenanigans, I know those are real."

"Some bad people created something horrible." Violet sat down beside Scarlet on the lawn before resting her head on the grass. "I stopped them. But one got away." Violet's thoughts drifted to the blonde teenager with disinterest painted on her face. She was Darwin's superior and she'd gotten away.

"Does it hurt?" Scarlet asked.

"No, no not really." Violet muttered. She looked up to the clear night summer sky and cracked a smile. "In fact…It's kind of liberating."

"What?" Scarlet practically laughed.

"I can say this…you've never lived until you've seen the world through a cat's eye." Violet extended her arm upward and opened her hand is if she were reaching out and plucking a star out of the heavens. "They have no clue what they gave me." Violet laughed. "Now I'm going to use it."

* * *

 **Thank You! You wonderful human being (or animal capable of operating an internet browsing device) for reading this story! You're Awesome!**

 **This is not the end of Numbuh 9-Lives and her adventures! Expect to see her again soon-ish!**

 **NEXT in The Legends Universe: Numbuh C4!**


End file.
